


Tutorial

by chocolatecatcupcakecheese



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 (c4) [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Established Relationship, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecatcupcakecheese/pseuds/chocolatecatcupcakecheese
Summary: How Rin met the boys.For KakaObi WeekDay 10:Rin|Juubito





	Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> More of video game!AU… because I love you! But also because life happened in the middle of the challenge week and now I must write four prompts in two days.
> 
> Rip. 
> 
> So enjoy more Rin content! Happy Valentine’s Day!
> 
> Happens prior to “Boss Fight”.

Rin grasped the two idiots by the scruffs of their necks and yanked them out of the [Kitsune]’s line of fire. Then she drew her sword and dispatched the monster. It died in two hits, and she absently accepted the loot, staring at the level information above their heads. 

“What are you idiots doing in a level 30 area at level 5?” she demanded. “Are you  _ trying _ to have to buy another character slot?! Much farther and you’d have met the boss!”

“Maa, he stole my purse,” the silver-haired one said blithely. His info bar identified him as [Hatake Kakashi].

“He hit me with a stray lightning bolt first!” the dark-haired one protested. His info bar identified him as [Uchiha Obito].

Rin eyed them both with interest. A <Hatake Clan> origin and an <Uchiha Clan> origin. Both of those offered powerful bonuses at character generation, if you could get the referral code. “You’re two whole areas from the newbie zone,” she said, eyeing the blood splatter condition liberally applied to their avatars.

“Once we started running from the monsters it was hard to stop,” Kakashi said. “Thank you for saving us. The [Kitsune] was a bit strong.”

Rin sighed. Their health was surprisingly high for having run through both {Shadow Glade} and half of {Fire Temple}. She looked them over carefully. No status conditions on either of them. Interesting. 

“Portal stones are expensive, and I’m guessing that neither of you have one yet.” They both shook their heads. “I’ll lead you both back to town. I’ve got the time. Try not to die and waste it.”

On the way back, the two proved themselves to be scarily efficient. They used the basic skills in conjunction with one another, spamming combo attacks to their maximum effect even as they argued and cursed at one another. They made liberal use of health potions, but together they dealt half as much damage as Rin herself did. 

“You two are scarily in sync,” she noted, as Kakashi sent out the basic {Bolt} spell, and Obito took advantage of the [Stunned] status to inflict rapidfire flanking hits with his daggers for impressive critical damage. She slashed at her own [Wyvern], dispatching it, then finished off theirs right as the status effect dissipated.

“We’re childhood friends,” Kakashi said, a smile crinkling his eyes above the massive scarf he wore. His hands and staff crackled with the residual [Lightning Damage] effect which meant he’d recited the spell perfectly.

“We’re more than that,” Obito argued, deflecting a flame bolt sent at Kakashi from by a [Fire Sprite] and countering viciously. “We’re boyfriends.”

“Friends with benefits.”

“We’re dating, Bakashi! I took you on that nice picnic under the stars last week!” Obito snarled, and threw a dagger with enough force to [Stagger] the [Wyvern] it hit. 

“Maa, Obito, you cheapskate. Does it count as a date if it only happened in a video game?” Kakashi whacked the monster, a flurry of blows with his staff which took out a respectable chunk of health.

“You live too far for me to take you on a picnic for real!”

“You could always visit me, and we could do more than look at a pretty view.”

Obito blushed absolutely brick red and smacked Kakashi upside the head, knocking him out of the way of another flame bolt.

Rin stifled a laugh at their antics. They were cute. Kakashi and Obito worked well together, and despite the expected carrying their level difference required, the two weren’t annoying, and they didn’t hold her back.

“Want to join a guild?” she found herself asking, as they dispatched one last [Nara Deer] and stepped out of the eastern edge of {Shadow Glade} into the {Fire Town: Outskirts}. 

“Which one?” Kakashi asked. 

“<Konohagakure>.” Rin watched with amusement as they both stared at her in shock.

“You’re part of  _ Konoha? _ ” Obito demanded. “That’s the strongest guild in the game. You’re _joking_.”

She laughed, swiped her menu open, and flicked a guild invite at both of them. “I’m really not,” she said, watching their eyes go wide.

They both clicked <Accept>, and Rin’s guild menu dinged twice. She grinned. “Welcome to Konoha.”

Obito grinned back at her and leapt, catching her in a hug which she accepted with a sigh, patting him gently on the back with one hand as he blubbered his thanks. Then he released her and leapt at Kakashi, pressing a sloppy, smacking kiss against the other’s cheek. Kakashi sighed and wrapped an arm around Obito’s waist, the visible half of his face indicating that he was just as pleased.

Kakashi bowed. “Thank you for this opportunity,” he intoned formally. After a moment’s pause he reached up, gripped Obito by the scruff of his jacket and forced him into a bow also. 

“Yes, thank you so very much!” Obito enthused. “We’ll do the guild proud!”

Rin bowed in return, the courtly, sweeping movement which flared her crimson cloak to the utmost effect. “I look forward to seeing you both at the guild hall. It’s at the center of town, at—”

“The {Hokage Tower}, yes,” Obito finished, clear reverence in his voice. Kakashi slapped him upside the head.

”So rude to the lady who saved our asses,” he chided.

Rin shook her head at them, biting her lip to smother her laughter. “I’ll see you two there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rin will later learn that she invited the world’s biggest trolls to the guild. But that’s a story for another day.
> 
> Consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed ;)
> 
> And hey! If you like KakaObi, consider joining the [ KakaObi Thots Discord Server! ](https://discord.gg/kBYs37k) They’re the ones who hosted the challenge week, and the server is full of so many wonderful people, all creating excellent content for the ship.
> 
> If you just want to chill and talk to people about Naruto in general, I mod a server with Dragonpyre for Naruto fans and content creators. It’s small, but full of fun people! Here’s the [ link! ](https://discord.gg/ss4cMkZ)


End file.
